


Always

by KireiNoTsuki



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Overprotective Siblings, all the brotps, lots of brotps, post gramorr, pre ydinora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KireiNoTsuki/pseuds/KireiNoTsuki
Summary: Mephisto is not ready for this. Well, he is, he's just not sure how to handle it now that it's actually happening. Sure, Zack is his best friend...okay, his only friend. And Praxina is his sister. He shouldn't be so nervous. He hooked them up after all...but still...





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> For a couple asks on the ask-talisto Tumblr blog :)

An annoyed groan echoed through the Sunny Bay residence as a young man completed his second hour of pacing and growling. He wasn't angry, no. He was nervous. Okay, maybe he was a little upset. Afterall, it wasn't every day that his twin had agreed to a date. Actually, that was rare as hell.

Praxina had recently become smitten with a young guitarist they had met at the smoothie bar. Of course, Mephisto had met him first, becoming comfortable friends with the human the princesses referred to as Zack Brady. He would even admit that he was the one to introduce the two, although mainly to brag that he had made a friend all on his own. He never expected the two to hit it off so well.

Zack was very charming and open, even being willing to help out the team in their missions. He let on that he was gaining a little understanding of the situation, but never outright said anything to any of them. He only left the currently redheaded boy with the statement of it not being his secret to tell. He didn't pry, he hardly judged. And this was after that whole kidnapping fiasco with Deinos and Kakos. He didn't hold any grudges against Praxina, and seemed to understand that she was slowly building herself up again.

It had only been about a month and a half since they had managed to free her from Zenavion's grasp, with nearly two weeks of rest. Mephisto had stayed by her bedside as much as possible. Talia had given up her own room for her to rest, rooming with Auriana so Mephisto could share the room with his sister. Mephisto chuckled to himself. Praxina wasn't a big fan of sharing. He could remember their parents breaking up their pathetic little brawls as kids when they were back home. At least, before everything went to shit.

Now Praxina was all he had left. They'd only just now been officially reunited and now someone was already here to swoop her off her feet like the princess she deserved to be. It was...heartbreaking. He loved his sister more than anything; he'd do anything for her no matter how ungrateful and bratty she could be. His expression softened as he recalled how fragile she was when he'd finally been able to hold her in his arms again. Broken and used, she'd barely been able to lift her hand to wipe away the tears of relief at seeing his face through her own eyes. He'd never let anyone hurt her again, that he vowed.

"Mephisto, dear, if you keep pacing you'll burn a hole right into my nice floor." Aunt Ellen smiled from the kitchen, looking amused at his startled form.

"Oh, uh, sorry Lady Ellira. I'll try to be less…"

"Agitated." Talia offered from her spot at the bar counter. A scowl immediately replaced his look of embarrassment. If anyone could beat out the idea of Praxina's date on his rage meter, it was that damning, know-it-all smirk spreading across the Xerin's full lips. Was that a new lip gloss? It smells awesome! No wait, screw it, not the point.

"I am not agitated. I'm just annoyed." Mephisto huffed, looking away and crossing his arms.

"It's not that big of a deal. Praxina has a date. She wants to go. Try to be excited for her." Talia shrugged, returning to her book.

"Of course you wouldn't understand. You're not the one losing your sister to an earthing with gravity defying hair!" The Zaterran boy threw his hands up in defeat.

"Mephisto, you're not losing Praxina. It's their first date, which Praxina is totally capable of handling." Talia rolled her eyes, flipping a page in her book.

"You don't know that! First, it starts with just a date, then comes marriage! Then babies! I'm not ready to handle babies!" Mephisto's eyes widened with horror, causing Aunt Ellen to giggle as she led him to the sofa.

"Alright, let's calm down. First of all, we've been over the use of my title here. I'm just Aunt Ellen for now. Besides, you know Praxina better than anyone. She's a fighter and knows how to handle herself. She'll be just fine. I've known Zack since he was five years old, and trust me, he's the best Brady you're going to get."

"Aunt Ellen!" Talia scolded, tone laced with amusement.

"Oh! Did I say that out loud?" Aunt Ellen smirked, winking as she went to take her fresh batch of cookies from the oven, "Well, we'll keep that between us."

"Aunt Ellen's right. Praxina is a pretty powerful opponent. I'd be more concerned with how Zack will survive this. Besides, if anyone could probably use a chance at normalcy, it's her." Talia shrugged, returning to her novel.

"I know, I know it's just...It feels like just yesterday I finally got her back. Now I have to let her go again…" Mephisto sighed, his head hanging as his eyes squeezed shut. Aunt Ellen and Talia stopped to stare at him, exchanging looks of understanding. "What if Banes and Zenavion come back for her? What if something happens, and I'm not there to save her? What if she...what if she needs me."

Mephisto's bright jade eyes opened as he felt a gentle hand in his shoulder. He'd felt it before, whenever he doubted himself after what had happened to him and Praxina. When she knew he needed it. When she thought it was necessary and safe to do so.

"I promised you we'd save your sister if you helped us. This isn't over and I don't go back on my word. We'll protect her, not just because it's right, but because she's our friend." Talia smiled reassuringly at him, and he couldn't stop the soft smile that played in his lips.

"So you admit it then? That we're friends."

"It seemed like the logical thing to do. Strategically speaking, as you're no longer throwing a fit." Talia smirked, leaning into him a bit, "Plus, she seems to have a pretty decent brother to help her out."

"I am pretty great, aren't I." Mephisto grinned, crossing his arms and straightening his posture.

"I said decent."

"I'll take it. Coming from you that's pretty good."

Talia rolled her eyes, but her smile remained. Aunt Ellen's eyes flickered between the two with a growing curiosity. She'd know the two had bonded back in Xeris, but to what extent, she wasn't sure. If was just nice to see them getting along and not wrecking her house.

"Well then, let's turn that frown upside down. There's nothing a good cup of cocoa and a fresh batch of cookies can't fix!" The freckled warrior set down a tray in from of the two on the table, and Mephisto offered a relieved smile. The doorbell rang soon after, causing Talia to give Mephisto a wary look before watching Aunt Ellen head towards the door.

"Please don't say anything horrible." Talia sighed, picking up a cookie, "For Praxina's sake."

"I make no promises, princess." Mephisto smirked, taking her cookie from her and biting into it for himself.

"I hate you." Talia groaned, pouting and picking up her cup of cocoa.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

Aunt Ellen gestured Zack into the room, and Talia's eyes widened as she heard a gravelly growl escape the boy next to her.

Zack shifted nervously, dressed for the evening in a pair of khaki jeans, a navy blazer, and a white and blue plaid button up. In his hands lies a bouquet of blood red roses wrapped in a delicate black lace and tied with an ebony ribbon.

"Oh, he's good." Talia smirked, snatching her cookie back as Mephisto gaped at the boy, "Don't just sit there with your mouth open. It you're going to say something do it now. Aunt Ellen is already calling everyone down.

"Right! Zack!"

The honey blonde jumped at Mephisto's booming voice, turning to look at him with wide, cautious eyes before smiling calmly, "Hey, man. Thanks for letting us hang out like this."

"Oh...uh, no problem I guess...but uh, listen. Ahem. Praxina is my only sister. She's all I've got. And you're my friend sooo I'm trusting you with her." Mephisto sighed, a stern stare meeting the blonde's gaze.

"I'll do my best. I know you're counting on me, man. I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't willing to respect the both of you. We're friends." Zack smiled, resting a hand on Mephisto's shoulder.

Mephisto let out a sigh of relief, "Oh good. I just...ya know, she's just gotten back to us and...I don't want to lose her again."

"Dude, you're not going to lose her. This is our first date. I haven't even seen her yet." Zack joked, chuckling lightly. Mephisto was always over protective of Praxina. He was on guard before they had even met. Not that Zack minded in the slightest. Despite popular belief, he didn't have many real friends, and despite both twins seeming completely unreal, they'd grown on him and he enjoyed their company and blunt nature. It was a refreshment from the facade of fortune and a family name making his friends for him. The last thing he wanted was to ruin his relationship with Mephisto, let alone Praxina.

"Look, I know you think I'm being ridiculous about this, but hear me out. And I mean this, and this'll be the end of it."

"Um, okay?" Zack paused as Mephisto let out a shallow sigh. Zack peered at his friends with an innocent expression, blinking and waiting patiently. Mephisto swallowed hard at the poor, unsuspecting ball of sunshine that was his dependable best friend. He was starting to feel like what he was about to say would hurt him more than it would hurt Zack.

"I just want to let you know that if you so much as hurt her, I will drive my hand down your throat, rip out your intestines, wrap them around your neck, and strangle you with your own insides before feeding you to a Voltan lagolum."

Zack's eyes widened, "Wait, what?"

Both immediately turned at the sound of Talia choking on her drink and the arrival of the other princesses.

"Talia? A-are you okay?" Zack looked to her wide eyed, looking at the brunette with concern as she cleared her throat. She felt sorry for him. He looked even more nervous than before.

"Sorry it took so long! I just couldn't decide whether she should wear the hat or looks so pretty either way!" Auriana smiled, unaware of the awkwardness that had just been created as the three jumped at their arrival.

"A-Are you guys okay?" Iris looked between the three of them with caution. Talia was coughing and wiping off her chin with a napkin, Zack was extremely stiff and pale, clenching the bouquet like it was his sole source of life, while Mephisto had an arm over his shoulder and an enthusiastic smile on his face.

"Y-yeah. Crystal." Zack cracked a strained smile.

"Right...Well, wait to you guys see Praxina! She looks amazing!" Iris grinned, with her and Auriana stepping aside and extending their arms to present their newfound bestie.

"Is this really necessary?" Praxina muttered, stepping through the door and stiffening at the mutual gasps echoing through the room.

Praxina's scarlet locks had been curled and on her head sat a black sunhat. A dark crimson brassiere was covered by a sheer black polka dot top that was neatly tucked into a tulle, ebony, ruffled skirt. Her delicate hands were decorated with simple, thin, silver rings and black leggings disappeared into black booties. Her cheeks had a light dusting of punk and they weren't sure if it was the makeup Iris had used or the blood rushing to her face. Even with her demand that they stop staring, Mephisto couldn't help it. She looked perfect.

"Wow…" Zack breathed, unsure of how else to react. Auriana raised a curious eyebrow, waving her hand in front of his face but received no response.

"Praxina…" Mephisto's gaze softened, moving over to her as she crossed her arms.

"What?"

"You look like the most perfect prettiest pixie of death and destruction I've ever seen." Mephisto smiled warmly, before glaring at the rest of the room's occupants, "If she doesn't return looking exactly like this I'm killing all of you."

"What? Why us?" Auriana raised an eyebrow, placing her hands on her hips.

"You did this." Mephisto's eyes narrowed as he pointed accusingly at Iris and Auriana. The two immediately recoiled at his accusation.

"Mephisto!" Aunt Ellen frowned, glaring at the boy. Mephisto offered no sign of remorse, earning an eyeroll from the princesses.

"Would you stop that!" Praxina scowled, pushing him away. Zack laughed at the interaction, seeming to regain his senses.

"It's alright. I understand. My sister is still pretty young but I'd probably be just as in edge about her dating. Here, these are for you." Zack moved to give her the flowers, raising an amused eyebrow as Mephisto hissed at him.

"Dude…"

"I've got him." Aunt Ellen smiled sweetly, grabbing Mephisto by the ear and dragging him out of the way as he yelped out in pain. The girls giggled at his misfortune, and he groaned as he was finally set free, rubbing at his ear.

"T-thh…" Praxina cringed, trying to work up the word she absolutely dreaded, "Thank y-you."

"Haha, don't worry about it. You look amazing. I feel a bit underwhelming compared to you." Zack smiled, blushing under her surprised stare.

"O-oh! No! You're perfect!" Praxina stuttered, "I-I mean...it's not that bad."

Iris and Talia looked to each other, chuckling at how shy the sorceress had become despite her blunt temperament.

"Thanks, Praxina. We should get going. I brought the car around this time instead of my bike, I hope you don't mind." Zack gestured as they headed towards the door.

"R-right! Um...you! Voltan! Take care of these or die!" Praxina handed the flowers to Auriana, who giggled at her stern glare. She had already gotten use to the Zaterran, no longer phased by her threats.

"Have fun in your date! You look awesome!" Auriana grinned, and Praxina tension loosened. She'd never admit to it, but the green eyed heroine had an ease to her that she was beginning to appreciate the longer she knew her.

"Have a good time, dear. Zack, no later than eleven, alright?" Aunt Ellen followed them to the door, opening it for them to exit.

"Of course." Zack nodded, "You have my word, Aunt Ellen."

"Hey, Zack! You have a good time too, but not too good. Remember…" Mephisto made a strangling motion before looking at the blonde expectantly.

"Got it." Zack offered a half lidded smile, closing the door behind them.

"I'd say that went well." Mephisto smiled brightly, earning a sigh from team LoliRock.

"You're honestly the most exhausting person I've ever met." Talia groaned, resting her head in her hands.

"What did you say to Zack?" Iris frowned, raising a brow in Mephisto's direction.

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out." Mephisto crossed his arms with a prideful smile.

"I don't like that answer." Iris pouted, picking up a cookie and taking a bite. Their attention quickly turned as Praxina came back inside, making her way back into the living room.

"Praxina? Did you forget something?" Iris questioned, glancing at the pale woman.

"Yeah. I just wanted to say...if anything happens to my brother while I'm gone, I'm going to hang you all by your entrails." She stated, turning to leave with a flip of her hair, "...and thanks. I guess."

With that she stalked off, slamming the door behind her. The room was quiet as they slowly began to register what she had said. No one was sure what scared them more, the threat, or the fact that Praxina had thanked them on her own accord. All they could offer was stunned silence until Mephisto had recovered from his shock, a shit eating grin on his face.

"HAHAHAHA!"

Talia let out an aggravated sigh at the twins, rubbing at her temples. They were certainly a lot to handle. She paused, glancing at the boy getting hit with a pillow by Auriana. She could see it in his face. A little relief, and a little bit of joy, just at knowing that Praxina was still, and would always be his overprotective big sister.


End file.
